Falcon Dance
by Puffinca
Summary: Max is part of the Falcons, and is heir to the throne of the White City. Her kind has been battling against the dreaded Ravens for centuries, and she is willing to do anything to stop the endless killing. Fang, heir to the Raven throne, is as equally willing to stop the war. When he offers a deal, will Max take it? It's not a story without Fax!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Ride stood as heir to the queen of the Falcons.

And currently she stood on a battlefield, where two sides previously clashed furiously against each other. The Ravens and the Falcons. Enemies for centuries.

Max stood over a young and wounded Raven. The black-haired boy had been struck with a Falcon arrow. The Falcons were creatures of magic. And they had developed a weapon against the Ravens. The typical Falcon arrow was long and sleek, it's tip doused with poison that would mean immediate death to a Raven and nothing but drowsiness to a Falcon.

And the poor boy had been barely scathed just a few moments earlier but now he lay on the ground, staring up at the sky that he so loved to fly in.

Max kneeled down next to the dark-haired boy. This was an example of one of those moments where Max saw the effects of the silly war that her ancestors first started. Once she became Queen, she swore that she would do anything to put a stop to all this madness.

Max's gold and feathered hair framed her face as she got closer to the boy. She began to stroke his shaggy hair soothingly. The feathers which grew in the hair of every Avian met her hand, soft to the touch. The Raven closed his lime-green eyes, and took in a deep breath.

Max began to sing a song that used to calm her when she was a child. She sung to the dying boy, who wore the armor of the royal Raven family. Yet another soul was lost, to the consequences of war, as the boy took in his last breath before fading away. He had been no more than 15 years old.

Max stood up, her golden-white dress swaying with the wind. She started to shift form, closing her golden eyes. A second after the tingling sensation that had overwhelmed her, Max took off into the sky, as a peregrine falcon, towards the White City.

Max dived towards the ground, transforming into her demi-form as she landed. The Demi-form was custom for the Falcons. Anyone in any other form was seen as an outsider to the White City.

Every Avian's demi-form closely resembled the single form of the humans. But instead of a bare-back, huge wings fit to carry the human-like body cascaded down the back. Max's peregrine wings gave off a golden-violet shimmer, and the tips of her primary feathers swayed with ever step.

"Max, my dear, where have you been?" the Queen, also known as Max's mother, greeted as soon as Max had landed on a white balcony of the Falcon's Keep.

"Oh, you know, I was just out for a fly," Max lied casually, rubbing the golden-silver feathers that sprouted at the nape of her neck. She didn't want her mother to know that she had visited yet another active battlefield. The Queen desperately tried to keep Max's perspective on the Raven's as hateful as she had raised her to be. Just like any other Falcon-mother would.

The Queen held a suspicious glance at Max. But she decided to ignore the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Alright then, Max. Keep in mind that your coronation is coming up, and you will be required to select an alistair," the Queen told Max, before walking away.

Every female Falcon born was betrothed to a Falcon male, an alistair, at age four. The two would then grow up together, the male serving as the females protector and guardian, before marrying.  
>But Max's alistair had been killed when he accidentally ended up on a battlefield, at age 10. That year had been one of the worst for Max. It was her first real taste of death and sorrow.<p>

But instead of choosing another alistair, the Queen had decided to allow Max to select an alistair when the time came for her crowning. Every Queen was meant to rule with a mate.

Max was currently 19. She would be crowned at age 20. All Avian species stopped aging at age 20, and would live on for centuries and centuries. Even Max's mother, who was a little over 300 years old, looked no older than Max did.

Max, groaning at the thought of choosing an alistair, headed off towards Iggy's room.

Iggy was Max's best friend. A gyrfalcon, opposed to her peregrine falcon. Her friend since age 5. Iggy was now a part of the Royal Flight, which basically was the Falcon's official army. Iggy, even though only 19 years old, was one of the leaders and led with pride.

Max knocked impatiently on Iggy's bedroom door. She stood there, in that stupid white/gold gown which was itchy, and huffed.

"Max? You can't wait a little? I had to get dressed," Iggy complained, opening the door.

Iggy stood a little over 6 feet tall. His head of golden blonde hair turned a silver at the front, like most Falcons. His violet-blue eyes stared down at Max teasingly.

"Nope," Max said, popping the 'p' before shoving herself into the room.

"So what's wrong? You never come here," Iggy pointed out, closing the wooden door behind him.

"The Queen keeps reminding me of choosing an alistair. That's the very last thing on my mind right now," Max groaned, shoving her head into her hands.

"So... Who are you thinking of?" Iggy asked cautiously. Iggy had a great-liking towards Max, even though he never wanted to admit it. There were times when he so badly wanted to court her. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on.

"I don't even know..." Max complained, laying down on Iggy's bed and staring up at the ceiling. Iggy stared at her with fondness.

"Well..." Iggy started, wanting to hint towards something, but quickly decided against saying it.

"I bet you that my mother will turn down the first male I even suggest. She has really high standards, though she doesn't say them. But I can feel them in her mind," Max said out loud.

The Falcons were one of the only species to use magic strongly. The magic in all other species remained dormant and useless.

A Falcon's magic showed up in a form of blue. In some, like Iggy, it was the eyes. In Max, her blue showed up in the silver streaks in her hair. A Falcon's blue was a thing of great pride.

The magic that the Falcons possessed was great and powerful. Though simple at first, one Falcon could advance to doing complex things. Max hated to deal with magic, and her magic didn't go further than things like reading minds, feeling emotions, or simple healings. The Queen hated it. When Max was younger, she had tried to get Max privately tutored in the subject. But Max had fought against her tries so greatly, that the Queen had simply given up.

"Well... When's the due-date?" Iggy asked.

"My mother didn't tell me yet. I don't know," Max shrugged, turning onto her stomach and unfolding her giant wings. Iggy stepped back to avoid getting hit by one of them. "So, how is the war going?"

The Great War had become a fact of life now. Something so normal and expected. Something that went on for ages and ages.

"The Ravens stepped into Falcon territory, so I sent a few of my guards to hold them back," Iggy told Max.

"I was there. I saw a young royal member get killed," Max asked, trying to hide the anger in her voice. "He must have been 15 or so."

"Max! You know you shouldn't be there!" Iggy exclaimed, a little too loudly.

"I think I deserve the right to know and to see. I'm gonna be Queen soon, I want to know what my people are fighting about," Max said through gritted teeth. "And I swear one day the endless killing is going to end."

"The boy you saw... He must have been Fang Corvus' younger brother," Iggy sighed. Max cringed.

Max had grown up with the name. The name Fang Corvus was a name that her mother had drilled into her to hate. Every citizen and child of the White City knew and despised the name Fang Corvus.

Fang Corvus was the prince and heir to the thrown of the Ravens. He was just as old as Max was. In fact, he and Max were exactly the same age, right down to the day. The black-haired prince was the Max equivalent to the Ravens.

"He was caught by a Falcon arrow... You know the Ravens aren't going to just sit around and mourn? They're going to do something," Max told Iggy, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know..." Iggy sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own *blank* or Maximum Ride.<strong>

**Can anyone guess where I'm taking the storyline from (though it will probably start to vary a lot)? Does anyone recognize it at all? Don't worry, the FAX will come eventually.**

**Btw: 'Corvus' means 'raven' in Latin.**

**I need a beta for this story! If anyone is willing and capable, send me a PM. **

**Reviews=Faster updates!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Does no one actually recognize the storyline? I' surprised. It was a great series. Disclaimers apply to this chapter.**

* * *

><p>I walked lonely through the halls of the Falcon castle, bored out of my mind.<p>

"I'm soooooo bored," I moaned out, drawing out the 's' and wandering out of the grammar zones that the Queen so desperately urged me to do.

"Max?" a soft female voice called.

I whipped around looking for the source. I thought that I had been alone.

"Who's there?" I called out.

"It's me," the voice whispered again. And then out of thin air, a young Raven girl stepped into view. A *Raven* in the Falcon's castle. Her huge black wings hung behind her.

"What are you doing here?!" I demanded, stepping into a defensive stance. "State your business!"

"Relax," the black-haired girl told me, putting two hands up in the universal 'I mean no harm' pose. "I have a message from my brother."

I relaxed a little, but did not fail to keep my guard up. I looked through the halls, to make sure no one was looking.

"What?" I asked again. "Who's your brother? What is his message?"

"Not here. Can we go to your bedroom?" the girl whispered.

I slanted my eyes in suspicion. "How do I know that you're not going to kill me?"

"My brother needs you alive for this," the girl told me. "Now can we meet in your room?"

"Alright, but I can't guarantee that you won't be seen by others. There are many in the White City who wish death to all the Ravens. Especially the royals," I told her, taking notice of the standard royalty clothing.

"That's alright," the girl winked. "I can manage on my own, do not worry about my own safety."

Right before my eyes, the girl turned invisible again. I cocked my head in confusion. No Raven naturally possessed such powers. I decided to ask her in greater private about it once we got to my room.

I walked through the numerous halls and up the many staircases that led to my large bedroom. Creaking the wooden door open, I motioned the girl in even though I could not see her.

As soon as I closed the door again, I stood in front of my bed where the girl had appeared into my view again.

"You're part of the royal family. And you contain magic. How?" I demanded.

"Glad you noticed the clothing. And you know well how any Raven could get their hands on temporary magic," the girl dead panned.

I did know how she got the magic. I just didn't want to admit the bad parts of the Falcon society. Like every society, my own did have the criminals and the people who went under the law to get their hands on some income.

This girl had probably contacted some low-life Falcon who didn't mind granting her some temporary magic for a high price. It wasn't uncommon.

I shrugged. "Alright, so what do you want? No, what does Fang Corvus, your brother, want?" I said, keeping in the urge to hiss out the name.

" I'm Ella, Fang's younger sister. We have met with one of the Owl elders," Ella told me.

The Owls were a species that rarely involved themselves with others, but held great knowledge. If you wanted a solution to a problem, you contacted an Owl.

"What for?" I questioned. The Ravens were a smart group. It seemed rare that they would go to an Owl for anything.

"Fang and I know as well as you do how urgent it is to end the Great War," Ella said quietly. "Fang and I went to an Owl for a peaceful solution."

I sighed. Though knowledgable, the Owls tended to come up with crazy ideas sometimes.

"And?"

"Well, I think both Fang and I wish that he tell you himself. He merely sent me as a messenger to notify you of the time and place," Ella said, getting up. "Tomorrow, at midnight, head to the Raven Keep. Go to the main entrance, I'll notify the guards to lead you in. Tell no one of where you're going"

"How can I be sure you aren't planning to ambush me?" I questioned.

"Trust me, if you want to end this war, you'll come," Ella winked. She then tossed me a small object. I caught it and inspected it closely. A golden ring. And enchanted by the looks of it. It must have been the source of the magic she used to turn invisible. "Figure this belongs to you now. I won't be needing it anymore."

And just as quickly as she came, Ella shifted into a pitch-black raven and flew out of my open window. Just like that and she was gone.

Was I to go to the Raven's Keep? It would be like a mouse heading right into a mousetrap. But I was willing to try anything. Anything that might possible stop the war that was draining the lives out of thousands.

But as a precaution... I think I shall tell Iggy. My best friend deserved to know.

"WHAT?!" Iggy yelled, completely out of Falcon character. Falcons were reserved people that rarely showed their emotions. And right now, Iggy was acting like a true Raven. "Are you out of your mind Max?!"

"No Iggy! I don't know what they want. I have to do this, alright? I'm going whether you like it or not. Now you can choose to be supportive, or not be in the loop at all!" I yelled back.

"This is completely insane Max! I could assign the entire Royal Flight to watch you and STILL you wouldn't be completely safe! Do you realize what your mother's reaction might be if she were to find out?" Iggy demanded.

I slumped onto my bed, but still looked up into Iggy's fierce golden eyes with equal determination. "Its. Worth. A. Shot," I grounded out between my teeth.

"Its like a one in a hundred chance that you'll make it out alive!" Iggy whispered angrily, realizing how loud he had been.

"No its not Iggy. Stop acting like such a child. They need me alive," I told him.

"For what, huh? Did that girl tell you what they need you for? You know, you should have notified me immediately straight when you first saw her. I should have her locked up for trespassing!" Iggy huffed angrily, running a hand through his golden blonde hair.

"Look, Iggy. I'm willing to try what ever I can. I'm going with or without your approval. Now stay on board, please?" I begged, peacefully this time. Iggy's eyes immediately softened.

"Fine- ok, look, fine. I can see nothing is going to stop you. When are you scheduled to go?" Iggy asked in a completely passive (even though sad) voice. He sat down on my bed next to me.  
>"Thank you for being on my side, Igs," I told him, giving him a hug and using his childhood nickname. "Tomorrow at midnight, the girl said. The guards are supposed to lead me inside."<p>

"Alright, I'll go with you," Iggy stated.

"No, you can't. I'm supposed to go alone," I told Iggy, looking at him straight in the eye.

Iggy opened his mouth to counter-attack, but quickly decided against it. "You know I'll do anything to keep you out of harm's way, right?" Iggy asked me with a soft and odd look on his face. I couldn't quite name his expression.

"Sure, you will. But just leave me be unguarded for this, ok? No matter how wrong it is to you, just let me be," I pleaded again.

"OK,"

"Thanks again, Iggy."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright... so I got 6 reviews for last chapter! Thanks again!<strong>

**My sister (0GreenBeans0) will be beta from next chapter and on for this story. And hopefully my other ones too. I will admit to something: none of my chapters in any stories are actually edited/reviewed before posting. So that explains the suckish quality. But things will be better soon!**

**R&R for faster updates!**


	3. Chapter 3

It was time. It was my time to take what could possibly turn out to be the grandest mistake I've ever made. Or possibly the best choice I've ever made. I was Max, so I never knew.

I prepared myself, grabbing some Falcon arrows and a bow. I slung the bundle of arrows and the bow over my shoulder. Just in case I needed a quick distraction. These weren't typical Falcon arrows, they didn't kill. The arrows would simply knock the victim unconscious.

Iggy watched over me anxiously as I ran around my room grabbing things here and there. He began to nibble the tips of his fingers, the big baby.

"OK Iggy, I'm ready," I announced in a hushed voice.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked, a small glint of hope in his eyes.

"I'm positive, Iggy. Now will you let me go?"

Iggy stepped aside from the open window. I climbed onto the extended white ledge, which had been purposefully made for landing and taking off. I braced myself against the wind, making sure my wings were shut tight so that the wind wouldn't carry me away by surprise.

"Bye bye, Igs," I grinned, before jumping off the ledge and snapping out my wings. As I soared further and further away I glanced back at the silhouette in my window.

Now. . . Which way was the Raven's Keep?

~~~~~~~~~line break~~~~~~~~~

I landed at the main entrance, where I was immediately grasped tightly. I gasped, trying reaching for an arrow. My restraints let me do no such thing, and in addition something was placed over my mouth. I couldn't speak.

"Uh uh uh," said a feminine voice, "you won't be needing those here. Now, I wonder a Falcon could possibly be doing at the Raven's Keep. . ."

I turned around to try and get a glimpse of the talker. A brilliant flurry of red came into my view. A gorgeous girl, no older than I was, stood in front of me smirking before snapping my arrows in half. Her fiery curls swept down past her shoulders and her green-yellow eyes glittered with amusement. I growled at her.

"Fiesty, aren't we?" the girl teased. All of a sudden, a black figure cam running towards us. Ella.

"Lissa! Didn't Fang tell you that she was coming?!" Ella asked furiously. Her eyes were slanted in anger.

"Oh, she's the Falcon princess. So sorry, it must have slipped my mind," Lissa apologized a little too sweetly. "Sorry about that dear. Guards, release her."

"Don't you even dare try anything with me, ginger," I snapped at her, trying to keep myself from lunging for her neck. She looked at me appalled. Falcons weren't really known for having a mouth. In fact, it was thought to be just the opposite.

"I'm so sorry Max, please forgive Lissa," Ella told me sympathetically. "Fang really did alert all the guard."

"No worries," I shrugged. "But don't let me run into something like that again."

Ella nodded. "So the meeting room his this way. Don't worry, it has an open balcony for your own personal comfort."

I nodded at this new piece of information. It was good to know that I had a way out incase anything did go royally wrong, which was custom with me.

The Raven's Keep was as confusing to me as were humans. The long and darkening halls just twisted and twirled in every direction possible. An infinite number of doors lined the dark-blue hallways. I was nearly positive that it was a trap. I gulped, and quickly regretted not listening to Iggy. Why didn't I ever listen to anyone?

I allowed my raptor eyes to shift so that I could see better. I wonder if Ravens were capable of such things as well. I looked over to Ella and noticed that her eyes were more yellow and were fiercer than usual.

"Ok, from here Fang will take you to the meeting room," Ella informed me, making way for a tall figure to come into room.

I squinted my eyes in suspicion. This was a pretty weird way to conduct things. I pushed the doubt aside.

I literally stared up at Fang. I was pretty tall, but Fang was gigantic. He towered over me by at least three-quarters of a foot. He had messy and slightly curly black hair that came down to the nape of his neck, where it met with the bundle of pitch-black feathers that grew there.

His olive-toned skin and his super-model face would have been enough to make any other girl swoon. But what really captured me were his eyes. Unlike any other Raven I've ever seen, his weren't the typical green-yellow. Instead, they were a pitch-black brown with a few golden speckles splattering across his irises. They held such a fierce intensity that I held back a gasp.

"You must be Max. Fang," Fang formally greeted in a scarily deep voice. He stuck out his hand, and I shook it, holding his gaze steady.

Fang turned around and continued walking. I ran to catch up when I realized that we were going to the 'meeting room'.

"It takes a lot of courage for a Falcon to walk into the Raven's Keep," Fang commented, looking down at me.

"Even more so for a Raven to enter the Falcon castle. *Without* permission," I reminded him, referring back to Ella.

"What was necessary was done," Fang shrugged, making a right turn.

We walked into this high-ceiling room that was filled with a bunch of other high-status Ravens. They were all chattering and laughing with each other. The atmosphere felt amazingly warm.

I noticed that dreaded red-head, Lissa, speaking with a man. She turned to me, and then she noticed Fang by her side. Her facial expression turned into one of a greedy girl. She scowled at me. I tilted my head in confusion.

As we walked through the gigantic room I caught the eye of every single person. The Falcon dressed in golden-white was a huge abnormality anywhere in the Raven kingdom. I felt my cheeks go hot.

"And we're here," Fang announced, opening the door to a smaller private room. "Let's get down to business."

*** Authors note*****

Oh my gosh, so sorry. My iPad is being really screwy lately... I had NO idea of this chapters format till now... Oh gosh, so sorry again. I've fixed it now, hopefully.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

I stepped into the smaller room and immediately began sucking in every detail of the room. The walls were painted a solid dark-blue color, and the carpet was the standard beige color. It looked like a study, or an office, because of the desk sitting in one corner.

One of the walls led to an open balcony; open to the sky. It was also a safety net, a place where I could immediately escape from. I felt some of my tension slide away.

"So, what's your deal?" I demanded, turning around to look at him with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Don't dismiss it immediately. I, too, was immediately revolted when I first heard it. But I now realize that it may be for the best of us all," Fang warned, staring at me right in the eyes.

OK, now I was really curious to hear what sort of deal that Owl could have devised. "Well?"

"The main idea is to avoid war and conflict," Fang started.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah . . .?"

"To avoid it, we need to become one. Join our kingdoms," Fang finished carefully.

I gasped, and was appalled by the thought of such an idea. It went against everything that I had ever learned. I had been practically brought up loathing the Ravens, and this crazy fellow here was suggesting that the Falcons *join* them?!

"How can you even suggest such a thing?" I asked, my voice rising.

"Just think about it for a moment! We can't fight if we are one! We can't fight ourselves!" Fang rapidly tried to explain, coming closer to me. I took a step back.

"Do you realize how difficult it would be to join the two? There isn't a single Falcon that wouldn't enjoy beheading a Raven!" I shrieked.

"Same goes for the Ravens. Lissa was ready to add your head to her collection. But we've got to try! Think about the kind of life future generations could lead! No conflict and total peace."

"How do I know that you aren't going to behead me right here and now?!" I questioned him, taking a couple more steps backward.

"Fine, OK. Let's go outside. You'll have the chance to escape in the blink of an eye," Fang groaned, getting fed up with me. We both headed towards the balcony.

"See, Fang? Even we can't keep ourselves from arguing. Do you really expect our kingdoms to cohabitate peacefully?" I asked him, huffing air out through my nostrils.

"We can try."

"OK, let us suppose that it did work. The Falcons and the Ravens did find a way to live together. How do you suppose that we could even propose such a thing?" I sighed, looking at Fang wearily.

Fang's hand swooped in to join with mine, and he walked ever-more closer to me. Our bodies were an inch away from touching at every point. He smirked at me, and my cheeks went hot.

And then I realized what he was implying. I ripped myself away from him.

"Are you CRAZY?" I shouted, my eyes flashing angrily at him.

"No, just brilliant."

"You're insane. Absolutely mental. Where is the Raven's hospital? You need to be admitted as mentally disabled," I rapidly argued.

Was he trying to get us all killed? Romance between a Falcon and a Raven was like seeing pigs fly. Every couple hundred years or so it did happen, but the couple would become social outcasts. No one would even dare talk to them, because such a pair would be seen as a monstrosity.

And a ROYAL pair? Whoop . . ., let's add even more dynamite to the mix!

"Why not? Really?" Fang pleaded, looking serious.

"First of all, I'm just seeing you for the first time. Second, we both know it would be like dropping an atomic bomb on both kingdoms. And third of all, I was raised to bitterly hate you!" I shouted at his face.

Fang's eyes softened, probably with hurt. Hurt? "Really?"

"Yes, Fang, really."

"All the more reason! So much hate, and not enough love. If it did work, can't you imagine how happy everyone would be?" Fang said, becoming even more serious.

I rolled my eyes, and opened my wings in preparation for take-off.

"Thanks for the meeting, Fang. Sorry, but no."

And with that, I took off through the skies.

~~~~~LINE BREAK~~~~~~

I landed on the landing platform outside my room. I glanced inside and witnessed Iggy pacing back and forth frantically, running his hands through his blonde hair every now and then. Poor guy.

I rapped on the window, and Iggy's eyes snapped to mine in a quick second. I saw his face flush with relief. He immediately opened the window and engulfed me in the biggest hug I've ever seen a Falcon give.

"Oh my god Max, you're safe. Oh god, you're OK," Iggy whispered into my hair, almost to himself.

"It's alright Igs, you know I can defend myself," I joked.

"Sometimes I get so worried about you Max," Iggy stated, pulling back to look at me in the eyes.

Something must have switched in his brain, because he pulled me right back to him and fiercely met his lips with mine. I was so surprised that I just stood there, not blinking.

Iggy immediately pulled back again, and then realized what he had done.

"Oh my gosh, Max, I'm so sorry! I really didn't mean to, oh my god . . ." Iggy stuttered, his cheeks turning a deep red.

"It's OK, Igster, I think I would have smooched myself too if I was able to," I joked around, elbowing his side. He smiled at me, grateful that I didn't take it seriously. It was probably nothing. He was just relieved to see me safe and sound.

"So?" Iggy asked, more serious. He sat down on my bed.

"The Ravens are crazy. Absolutely, utterly, fantastically insane," I announced. Iggy looked at me with confusion.

"Their heir, Fang, obviously wants to stop the war as much as I do. He and his sister, Ella, went to an Owl for help. They were suggested that we join together, as one big kingdom made of Falcons, Ravens, and anything in between," I further explained.

"WHAT? How on earth do they expect to do that? Do they even realize what could happen?" Iggy all but shouted, standing up immediately.

"I know, Igs, I said that too. But it gets even crazier. Fang explained that the best way to join the two would be by marriage."

And then Iggy dropped to the floor, out cold.

* * *

><strong>Thanks for all your reviews, favorites, and follows!<strong>

**R&R some more!**


End file.
